My Pain
by Azin Chengz
Summary: Summarry : melihat kedua orang tuanya dibunuh didepan mata membuat dirinya memasuki jurang kegelapan dan kebencian. Dirinya bersnpah satu hal, Dia tidak akan membiarkan orang yang membunuh orang tuanya bebas berkeliaran didunia ini. Dia akan mencari dan membunuh orang yang telah membunuh orang tuanya.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto x Dxd Highschool

Disclammer : Naruto & Dxd Bukan punya Author

Pair : ?

Genre : supranatural, mystery, romance.

Summarry : melihat kedua orang tuanya dibunuh didepan mata membuat dirinya memasuki jurang kegelapan dan kebencian. Dirinya bersnpah satu hal, Dia tidak akan membiarkan orang yang membunuh orang tuanya bebas berkeliaran didunia ini. Dia akan mencari dan membunuh orang yang telah membunuh orang tuanya.

.No Like No Read -_-

.

.

Story is start...

Great war. Mungkin kosakata itu masih nampak asing bagi para manusia dimuka bumi ini. Jika kau bertanya pada mereka maka mereka akan menjawab bahwa great war itu adalah perang besar tanpa tahu artinya. Namun bagi para exorcist divatikan pasti tahu apa itu Great war. Ya, Great War adalah sebuah perang besar yang mencakup keenam fraksi yang ada dialam semesta ini.

Fraksi malaikat, malaikat jatuh, iblis, naga, youkai, dan para dewa. Mereka semua bertarung didalam dimensi yang diciptakan oleh sebuah sacred gear bertype Longinus yaitu Dimension Lost. Sebuah sacred gear yang mampu menciptakan sebuah dimensi sesuka hati bagi manusia yang dapat mengendalikannya. Sebenarnya, perang besar itu sejak awal hanya mencakup dua fraksi saja yakni iblis dan malaikat jatuh karena perebutan teritori. Dulunya, malaikat jatuh adalah malaikat yang sangat menghormati tuhan dan juga setia kepada-Nya. Namun karena sebuah alasan, Malaikat itu membangkang kepada Tuhan hingga akhirnya Mereka diusir dari surga dengan kutukan yang diberikan tuhan kepadanya yaitu sayap yang dulunya putih bersih serta halus harus menjadi hitam legam yang kotor dan kasar. Sifat mereka yang dulunya baik hati kini berubah menjadi jahat. Namun mereka bukan malaikat pertama yang diusir dari surga.

Karena tidak ada tempat tinggal, akhirnya para Da-thensi sepakat mencari tempat tinggal dan akhirnya mendapati separuh underworld kosong. Akhirnya mereka membangun rumah mereka disana tanpa persetujuan para iblis yang adalah penghuni underworld. Keempat maou lama yang mendengar itu langsung saja marah dan memberitahu kepada Lucifer sang bintang fajar.

Pertarungan pun terjadi beberapa bulan kemudian dengan tujuannya masing masing. Fraksi malaikat jatuh bertujuan untuk mengambil alih underworld sedangkan fraksi iblis bertujuan untuk mengembalikan tanah underworld.

Pertarungan itu sangat dasyhat sehingga membuat keseimbangan dimensi menjadi kacau. Dimensi manusia pun ikut terjadi bencana akibat ulah kedua fraksi. Dunia manusia porak poranda dengan meteor yanvterus berjatuhan dari langit, tanah pun berguncang dengan hebatnya dan tsunamu pun menengelamkan kota dan penduduknya. Tentu saja kaum youkai yang bertempat tinggal didunia manusia menjadi marah karena dunianya diganggu. Mereka pergi menuju ke underworld dengan perlengkapan perang dengan satu tujuan. Menghentikan pertempuran kedua fraksi yang mulai mengacaukan ketujuh dimensi lain.

Tuhan yang nelihat itu pun marah. Diperintahkannya sebagian malaikat untuk membantu manusia yang sedang kesusahan dan sebagian lainnya menghentikan perang. Namun, bukannya menghentikan, sebagian malaikat malah tersulut emosi karena kaum malaikat jatuh mengejek Tuhan mereka. Pertarungan pun tak terelakkan. Kejadian itu membuat bangsa naga yang memang haus akan pertarungan datang. Lima naga raksaaa turun tangan yaitu dua heavenly dragon, ouroboros ophis, Great Red, Trihexa 666.

Dua heavenly dragon yang datang karena dimensinya sudah hancur berantakan. Ophis dan Great Red yang merasa ketenangannya terusik pun ikut datang. Trihexa 666 yang memang si naga malapetaka.

Kedatangan mereka membuat perubahan besar bagi ketiga fraksi yakni iblis, malaikat jatuh dan Youkai. Ketiga fraksi yang sudah mulai kelelahan dibuat tak berdaya oleh kedatangan lima naga raksasa. Pertarungan kembali memanas saat kedatangan dewa olympus dan nordik karena tempat yang mereka tinggali terkena guncanggan hebat bak terkena gempa. Tuhan yang melihat itu bertambah marah apalagi manusia yang tidak berdosa hampir punah. Diperintahkannya tangan kanannya untuk menghentikan perang itu.

Dimensi iblis yang sudah sekarat terpaksa membuat tuhan memindahkan mereka kedalam sebuah dimensi gersang dengan dimension lost. Perang itu terjadi tiga ratus hari dua ratus sembilan puluh sembilan malam yang akhirnya selesai juga berkat kedatangan tuhan yang menyegel trihexa 666 kesebuah dimensi kegelapan diujung dunia. Mengembalikan Great red dengan hukuman harus menjaga celah dimensi dan menyerap semua kekuatan ouroboros serta menyegel dua heavenly dragon kedalam artefak tuhan.

Perang itu selesai dengan korban jiwa yang sangat banyak. Fraksi malaikat yang kehilangan tuhan beserta seperempat malaikat. Fraksi iblis yang kehilangan yondai maou lama dan setengah kaum iblis. Fraksi malaikat jatuh yang kehilangan gubernur nya beserta sepertiga pasukannya. Kaum youkai yang kehilangan bijuu ekor satu sampai kedelepan beserta setengah pasukan youkai. Dan yang paling sedikit adalah dewa dewi olympus dan nordik yang kehilangan dewa zeus beserta dewa odin.

Perang itu akhirnya disebut sebagai perang terbesar diantara perang lainnya sehingga disebut Great war dan dimasukkan kedalam alkitab. Disaat akhir kematiannya, Tuhan mengunakan sebuah jurus yang menghidupkan kembali para manusia dan menghilangkan secara permanen ingatan mereka dan juga Tuhan memberikan artefak tuhan yang tersegel disurga untuk para manusia sebagai senjata mereka menghadapi makhluk supranatural lainnya. Sang lucifer langsung menghujamkan tombak miliknya kejantung Tuhan ketika Tuhan lengah namun Lucifer juga ikut mati karena secara tidak sengaja inti kehidupannya diambil oleh tuhan. Tombak itu sampai sekarang dikenal sebagai bapa para sacred gear dan adalah Longinus terkuat yaitu true longinus.

.

.

.

Kenapa?

Tes!

Kenapa dunia ini tidak adil?

Tes!

Ayah! Ibu! Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku dengan cepat? Bukankah kalian berkata bahwa kalian akan membawaku ketaman bermain besok? Tapi kenapa kalian berbohong? Kenapa? Tuhan... kenapa kau mengambil ibu dan ayah dariku? Mereka belum menepati janji mereka kepadaku tapi kenapa kau memanggik mereka dengan cepat?

Disebuah tempat dimana air mengenangi lantai tempat itu sebatas kaki nampak seorang anak bersurai hitam setengah putih sedang duduk dengan kepala yang terbenam disela sela kakinya yang terlipat. Isak tangis samar samar terdengar dari anak itu. Pencahayaan yang berwarna kuning keorangean membuat kita tidak tahu tempat apa itu. Yang terlihat hanyalah soaok anak itu disana. Sendirian. Tanpa orang. Tanpa ayah ibunya. Kini Ia sendirian.

"Kau ingin membalas dendam, bocah? Kau ingin membunuh mereka yang telah membunuh ayahmu!?" Sebuah suara berat terdengar bertanya kepada anak itu. Anak itu menoleh kekanan dan kekiri namun tidak melihat siapa siapa. Hanya kegelapanlah yang menutari dirinya.

"Siapa anda?" Tanya anak itu dengan suara kosong bagaikan tak mempunyai jiwa disana. Memang, dirinya sudah hancur ketika mereka merengut kedua orang tuanya.. Dia kembali membenamkan kepalanya diantara kaki kakinya yang terlipat ketika tidak mendapat jawaban

Hening beberapa menit. "Kau ingin mengetahui aku, nak? Khe, baiklah. Ikuti saja asal suara ini dan kau akan bertemu dengan wujudku!" Kepala itu nampak terangkat ketika suara berat itu kembali bersuara.

"Kenapa saya harus mengikuti ucapan anda?" Anak itu tidak mengerti. Kenapa dirinya disini. Kenapa orang tuanya dibunuh. Dan kenapa tuhan begitu suka menyiksanya. Dirinya terlalu capek untuk mengerti semua ini. Harusnya dia saja yang dibunuh oleh makhkuk bersayap itu. Bukan kedua orang tuanya.

Suara kekehan keras terdengar. Kekehan yang mampu membuat anak lainnya menangis sejadi jadinya. "Kau memang anak yang menarik bocah. Ikuti saja suara ini dan kau akan mendapati jawaban dari segala pertanyaanmu!" Ucapan itu membuatnya terkejut. Benarkah dirinya akan tahu semua jawaban yang selama ini menggiang diotaknya? Ataukah suara itu hanya membohonginya?

"Tenanglah bocah. Aku tidak akan membohongimu! Percayalah padaku!" Apakah suara itu dapat membaca pikirannya?. Entahlah, Dirinya tidak tahu dan terlalu lelah untuk mencari tahu. Anak bersurai dua warna itu berdiri pelan. Menoleh kesegala arah ketika Dirinya binggung mau kemana.

"Kemarilah! Ikuti suara ini! Dan aku akan memberitahumu semuanya!" Anak itu berjalan mengikuti arahan suara berat itu. Tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun kepada asal suara itu karena Dirinya masih anak anak dan masih setengah polos.

Saat Dirinya berada sidepan pemilik suara itu, Dia terkejut. Bukan karena sepasang tanduk yang menghiasi kepala orang itu. Bukan juga karena pedang hitam yang terpasang dipinggang orang itu namun karena sepasang sayap hitam legam yang berada dipunggunf orang itu.

Dia terjatuh dengan ekspresi shock. 'Ka-kau? KAU..! KENAPA? KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUH KEDUA ORANG TUAKU?"Ekspresi shock miliknya berubah menjadi kemarahan. Dia marah kepada orang didepannya. Orang yang dia tahu telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Dia berdiri lalu berlari keorang didepannya. Setelah hampir sampai, Anak kecil itu melompat lalu melakukan tendangan memutar kekepala orang yang berada didepannya.

Orang atau makhluk itu terkekeh sebelum menangkap kaki anak kecil itu dengan satu tangan. "Kuberitahu padamu, Nak. Butuh lebih dari seumur hidupmu untuk mengalahkanku!" Ucapnya dengan seringai diwajah tampannya.

Anak itu terdiam ketika kakinya diturunkan dengan pelan oleh orang didepannya. Setelah kedua kakinya menapak tanah yang digenangi air yang anehnya tidak membuat kakinya basah. Kepalanya tertunduk sehingga ekapresinya tertutupi poni. "Kenapa? Kenapa kalian membunuh orang tuaku?" Dia memandang sosok didepannya dengan sorot kebencian dan tidak lagi menyerang orang didepannya karena ia tahu bahwa itu akan sia sia saja. Dirinya masih lemah. Ia tahu itu.

Laki laki itu terdiam beberapa saat ketika melihat tatapan anak dieldepannya sebelum menghela nafas. "Jangan bodoh nak. Siapa juga yang mau membunuh orang tuamu? dan bagaimana caranya aku melakukannya?"

"Tapi tapi.. sayap dipunggungmu.. sayap dipunggungny SAMA DENGAN ORANG YANG TELAH MEMBUNUH ORANG TUAKU!" Kemarahannya meluap luap seiring dengan ucapannya. Nafasnya naik turun ketika menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Orang didepannya hanya menguap bosan dengan sebelah tangan bersidekap dan tangan satu lagi mengaruk garuk pantatnya. Dia menoleh keanak didepannya ketika melihat anak didepannya sudah selesai menyalurkan amarah terpendamnya. Sebenarnya dia cukup terkejut melihat aura yang keluar dari tubuh anak itu ketika amarah menguasainya tadi. 'Jadi kekuatannya muncuk seiring amarahnya bertambah? Bocah ini memang menarik!' Pikir laki laki itu dengan seringai didalam hati.

"Sudah selesai? Atau mau melanjutkan lagi!?" Tanya Laki laki itu dengan nada bosan. Namun ekspresi laki laki itu berubah menjadi serius. "Sekarang keinti pembicaraan saja karena aku tidak bisa berlama lama disini." Melihat raut kebinggungan diwajah anak kecil didepannya membuatnya melanjutkan ucapannya. "Asal kau tahu saja, bukan aku yang membunuh kedua orang tuamu!"

"Jadi siapa?" Tanya Anak itu dengan cepat. "Orang tuaku dibunub oleh makhluk bersayap yang mirip denganmu. Jika bukan kau siapa lagi, hah?" Tanya Anak itu dengan nada sinis. Kedua tangannya terkepal disamping tubuhnya. Amarahnya kini mulai membuncah meski bisa ditahan oleh Dirinya.

"Meski orang yang membunuh orang tuamu memiliki sayap sepertiku tapi bukan berarti aku yang membunuhnya!" Jawab Laki laki itu sambil bersidekap. Matanya menatap lurus kedalam mata anak didepannya.

'Bukan dirimu? Jadi Siapa?..' suara itu perlahan melemah dan menyerupai bisikan diakhirnya. Kepalanya tertunduk. Jawaban atas pertanyaannya seolah oleh membuatnya gila.

"Mereka adalah Da-thensi! Malaikat pembangkang yang diusir tuhan bibble! Merekalah yang membunuh kedua orang tuamu!" Lucifer memberhentikan ucapannya. Mencoba melihat reaksi anak didepannya.

Naruto terdiam, otak kecilnya mencerna apa yang diucapkkan oleh orang didepannya. "Da- lexi? Siapa mereka? Apa mereka temanmu?" Tatapan itu menjadi tajam. Tangannya kembali terkepal dengan gigi bergemeletuk ketika mengigat bagaimana orang tuanya dibunuh didepan matanya sendiri.

Lucifer menghela nafas. 'Anak ini memang masih polos!" Pikirnya. Dia kembali menatap Anak didepannya dengan pandangan serius. "Da- thensi. Itu nama mereka. Ingat itu baik baik. Mereka dulunya adalah Thensi namun karena membangkang perintah Tuhan. Mereka diusir disurga kemudian dikutuk oleh-Nya. Kau bisa memgetahui dari sayap mereka yang berwarna hitam sama sepertiku namun sayap mereka akan berjatuhan ditanah. Tidak sepertiku. Bulu sayapku juga lebih halus dibandingkan mereka!" Ucapnya dengan mata yang tertutup dan kepala yang terangguk anguk. Namun terbuka beberapa detik kemudian.

Anak itu terdiam. Dipikirannya kini hanya satu. Mencari Da-Thensi yang membunuh orang tuanya. Kalau tidak salah orang itu memiliki banyak sayap. Tidak seperti makhluk didepannya yang hanya satu sayap namun besar seperti dua buah fuso. 'Sepertinya ucapannya benar. Kalau begitu, Da-thensi bersiaplah karena dewa kematian akan menjumpai kalian!' Tekadnya dalam hati dengan kebencian yang nampak dikedua bola mata itu. Dan pria bersurai hitam itu melihat jelas kebencian dikedua mata itu. Dia menyeringai. 'Ini akan menarik! Bersiaplah da-thensi. Kalian akan bertemu orang yang tidak akan kalian sangka! Khakhakha!" Batinnya dengan seringai iblis diwajahnya.

"Sampai disini dulu perjumpaan kita. Kekuatanku sudah mulai menipis jadi.." pria itu meninju perut anak itu tiba tiba membuat air liur muncrat dari mulut anak itu. "Hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan padamu!" Kedua mata anak itu terbelalak saat merasakan sensasi panas disekitar perutnya. "Soal namaku kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya!" Dia ekor matanya yang bergetar, Dia dapat melihat tubuh sosok itu mulai bercahaya putih dan hitam sebelum berkedip beberapa kali dan menghilang. Anak itu jatuh terduduk dengan kepala yang mendongkak. Kedua tangannya menyentuh matanya yang tiba tiba memanas. "Urghhhh... mataku..hhuh mataku.. Panas.. mataku PANAS URGGHH AAEGGHH!"Dia berteriak sejadi jadinya ketika rasa panas yang sangat panas dimatanya. Tak kuat menahan rasa panas itu, Dia terbaring ditanah dengan tubuh yang mengeliat bak cacing kepanasan. "Perutku... HA-AH PERUTKU.. SAKIT.. KAA-SAN PERUTKU SAKIIT SEKKALLIII!"Dia akhirnya pingsan karena tidak kuat merasakan rasa sakit yang begitu menyakitkan. Setidaknya dialam mimpi dirinya tidak perlu

.

.

.

Tbc

Sampai disini saja dulu... moga moga fic ini mampu membuat anda sekalian terhibur dan ingin membaca lagi. Penasaran siapa soaok anak itu? Dan juga sosok bersayap? Saya kasih bocoran.. dia adalah iblis! Iblis yang membenci Da-Thensi!

Maaf kalau tidak enak atau apalah karena author masih newbie soal beginian. Hehehe! Oh ya, kalau kalian tahu aoa yang kurang dific ini bisa direview apa kesalahannya? Untuk membantu author ini agar bisa menjadi lebih baik dilain hari.

Masalah pair aku masih binggung...

Sebenarnya aku inginnya sama Sona tapi.. ahh..

Kalian bisa ngepolling pair kesukaan kalian

Tsubaki...

Sona...

Akeno...

Serafal...

Tsukuyomi...

Ameterasu..

Itu saja dulu... yang paling banyak akan saya jadikan pair ini.. harem bisa kok jadi tenang aj...! Dan aku jamin fic ini ANTIMAINSTREAM!

SomeoneGirl out... See you again


	2. Chapter 2 : Intro and plan

Naruto x Dxd highschool

Disclammer : Dua duanya bukan punya saya...

Genre : supranatural, mystery, romance, dibumbuhi sedikit humor garing..

Summary : Summarry : melihat kedua orang tuanya dibunuh didepan mata membuat dirinya memasuki jurang kegelapan dan kebencian. Dirinya bersnpah satu hal, Dia tidak akan membiarkan orang yang membunuh orang tuanya bebas berkeliaran didunia ini. Dia akan mencari dan membunuh orang yang telah membunuh orang tuanya.

Chap 2 : Intro and plan

No like No read...

.

.

.

Story chap 2 start...

Duar! Duar! Duar!

Ledakan beruntun terjadi dijantung hutan ditepi kota kuoh. Asap bercampur debu mengepul ditempat ledakan yang membuat sepasang mata merah tidak bisa mrlihat hasil dari serangannya. Pemuda bersurai pria itu terbungkuk ditempatnya berdiri dengan nafas terengah engah. Serangan tadi kelihatannya menguras setengah tenaga pemuda itu. Tetes tetes keringat keluar dari pori pori Pemuda itu membuat baju hitam nya lengket dan basah akibat keringat. Namun itu tidak menghalanginya melanjutkan latihannya lagi.

'Tidak berhasil lagi ya? Kau harus berkonsentrasi lagi Naruto!'

Ia duduk bersila ditanah yang ditumbuhi runput kecil lalu menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya didepan dada sebelum menutup kedua matanya. Sebuah aura berwarna merah kehitaman keluar dari tubuh Pemuda itu dan meledak disana, menciptakan retakan laba laba ditanah akibat tidak kuat menahan aura milik Pemuda itu. Angin berhembus kencang mengikuti arah aura itu berputar. 'Konsentrasi Naruto! Konsentrasi! Tenangkan pikiranmu dan berkonsentrasilah! Tarik nafas... hembuskan. Tarik Nafas... hembuskan.'

Aura yang tadinya berkobar kini mulai tenang, begitu juga dengan angin yang berhembus pelan ditanah lapang dijantung hutan. Naruto menarik nafas dengan hidung sebelum menghembuskannya lewat mulut. Tarik dari hidung lalu hembuskan dari mulut. Naruto melakukan itu terus menerus dan waktu terus berjalan.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore dengan sebagian awan putih yang berubah menjadi orange-kemerahan akibat matahari yang mulai tengelam diarah barat. Sebuah sunset indah jika kau melihatnya namun tidak dengan Hyodou Issei. Ia menendang kerikil disamping kakinya dan kerikil itu jatuh diair lalu tengelam karena berat kerikil itu sendiri. Issei menghela nafas lalu mengacak rambutnya kasar. Ia taruh kedua tangannya dipenyangga sekaligus pembatas dijembatan. "Bagaimana aku bisa menjadi harem king kalau semua perempuan menjauhiku? Hiks! Salahku apa, Kami-sama?' Issei menatap bayangannya yang terbentuk diair bawah jembatan. Ia melihat dengan seksama. Sebenarnya ia tampan kok. Dengan rambut coklat seperti tsubasa, hidung yang sedikit mancung dan bibir yang tipis. Jadi pertanyaannya sekarang, kenapa ia susah sekali mendapatkan pacar?

'I-Issei-kun?'

Issei tersentak dan menoleh. Tatapannya menjadi tidak percaya dengan mulut mengangga lebar. Sedangkan hatinya bertanya tanya tentang kewarasan dirinya. Didepannya berdiri seorang Gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang lurus yang berkilauan. Mata hitam yang lentik, hidung sedikit mancung dan bibir tipis sedikit basah yang siap dikecup. Oh shit. Pikiran kotornya malah keluar. Dan, dan..

Mata Issei bergetar.

Payudara yang terbungkus bra putih dibalik seragam sekolah yang berbeda dengan Issei itu seperti mengundangnya untuk menyentuh, menjilat, lalu mencubit putingnya. Oh man, adiknya mulai bangkit. Sialan.

Issei meneguk paksa ludahnya yang seperti tersedat batu.

Kayaknya Issei jatuh cinta pandangan pertama dengan perempuan didepannya.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama ketika tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

Satu menit dan akhirnya Issei sadar dari lamuannya. Satu pertanyaan bersarang diotaknya dan siap dikeluarkan. "A-ano, kamu siapa ya?" Tanya Issei dengan tergagap. Baru pertama kali Issei berbicara dengan seorang Gadis kecuali ibunya dan juga tanpa kekerasan. Issei melotot. Wajah manis gadis didepannya bertambah manis saat merona. Sialan, adik kecilnya bangkit lagi.

"Nama sa-saya Ama-amano Yuma. Salam kenal Is-Issei-kun!" Ujar Yumma dengan tergagap karena malu malu. Wajah meronanya bertambah pekat saat matanya bersentuhan dengan mata Issei.

Issei masih terdiam mencerna apa yang terjadi diotak usang 0,1 CCnya. Tadi, tadi.. ada seorang Gadis memperkenalkan namanya dengan malu malu? Mungkin dunia sudah terbalik bagi Issei. Namun Issei tidak perduli. Jika tidak ada Gadis didepannya, Issei sudah pasti bersujud sujud dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kami-sama karena diberikan anugrah ini.

Yumma yang melihat Issei terdiam bagaikan orang goblok hanya memiringkan kepalanya, binggung. "I-issei-kun?' Panggilnya dengan nada khawatir.

Tentu saja Issei tersentak. "Ada apa?" Ujarnya tanpa sadar. Ia menoleh kearah yumma yang menatap... khawatir padanya? 'Fucky shit, wajah Yumma-chan manis sekali! Rasanya.. rasanya aku jatuh cinta yang kedua kalinya dalam lima menit!' Issei mengumpat dalam hati dengan hati senang. Bagaimana tidak, ada seorang gadis yang mengawatirkanmu. Apa itu tidak cukup sebagai alasan? Apalagi orang yang dikhawatirkan itu Issei. Maniak oppai yang tidak pernah memakai otak.

"Ma-maukah..." melihat wajah Yumma yang merona sambil menatap kebawah mengingatkan Issei tentang anime yang ia tonton semalam. Kejadian ini adalah saat si gadis menyatakan cinta kepada pujaan hatinya lalu mereka berpelukan, saling cium lalu menikah dan... dan punya anak. Memikirkan itu membuat Issei dag dig dug tak jelas.

'Apa-apakah ... apakah..." Issei meneguk ludahnya. ' Yumma-chan akan menyatakan cintanya padaku?' Batin Issei berharap.

"Ma-maukah.." Issei masih sabar menunggu dengan jantung yang dag dig dug. "MAUKAH ISSEI MENJADI PACARKU?" Akhirnya Yumma menyelesaikan ucapannya dengan berteriak. Wajahnya merah padam setelahnya lalu menunduk, tak berani menatap langsung Issei.

Sedangkan Issei mengangga tidak percaya. What the.. hell? T-tadi Yumma menembaknya? Yumma menembaknya? YUMMA MENEMBAKNYA?. Ucapan itu berputar dikepala Issei seperti kaset rusak. Mendadak dunia Issei bagaikan berputar dengan petir yang menyambar.

Hening setelahnya. Angin berhembus menerpa mereka berdua menyebabkan rok aerta rambut Yumma terkibar dengan indahnya tapi dengan kedua tangan, Yumma dapat mengatasinya. Issei masih terdiam dengan wajah blo'on ketika angin mengacak gacak rambutnya.

Yumma memberanikan diri menoleh kearah Issei ketika tak ada jawaban. Melihat wajah Issei dengan mulut yang mengangga membuat Yumma khawatir. Ia berjalan pelan kearah Issei lalu menatapnya dengan sinar mata khawatir. "Is- Issei-kun?" Tak ada jawaban. "Issei-kun?" Tak ada jawaban lagi. "ISSEI-KUN!" Issei tersentak lalu memerah ketika melihat wajah Yumma terlalu dekat dengannya.

'Terlalu dekat!' Batin Issei sambil menahan nafas. Yumma memiringkan kepalanya melihat Issei menahan nafas.

"Issei-kun kenapa?" Tanya Yumma dengan wajah polos. Hal itu membuat Issei ingin menerkamnya saat itu juga.

Issei masih diam. Perlahan rona merah menjalar dipipi putih plus mulus dan mulus Yumma. "Ja-jadi ba-bagaimana, Issei-kun?" Yumma kembali tergagap. Sore mulai berubah menjadi malam dengan bintang serta bulan yang mulai muncul dari balik awan

Issei menyergit binggung. "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Te-tentang tadi!" Yumma memainkan kedua telunjuk jari tangannya sambil menatap kebawah.

'Tentang tadi?' Issei mengulang dalam hati dengan binggung. Otaknya berputar dengan gir gir usang, berdebu dan dipenuhi sarang laba laba yang berputar sambil menghasilkan suara tak enak didengar. Matanya menbulat ketika menyadari arah pembicaraan yumma. "A-ah. Aku menerimanya!"

"Benarkah?" Yumma bertanya sambil menatap langsung wajah Issei.

Issei mengangguk dengan ekspresi senang yang terkesan... mesum?." Tentu saja!"

Yumma berlari meninggalkan Issei yang terbengong ditempat. "Sampai besok Issei-kun!" Yumma yang sudah berada diujung jembatan melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Issei disana.

Issei mengangkat tangannya lalu melambai pelan. "Selamat tinggal, Yumma-chan?" Ucapnya pelan sementara gir gir otaknya sedang memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia baru saja ditembak seorang cewek cantik?

Mata Issei membulat seketika lalu melompat sekuat tenaga. "AKU SEKARANG PUNYA PACAR! YUHUUU!" Ia berlari pulang kerumah dengan ekspresi senang. Tas hitam ditangannya terkibar kibar akibat kehiper aktifan Issei.

Setelah Issei berlari menjauh dan suaranya terdengar samar, seorang gadis loli bersurai putih pendek sebahu yang sedang mejilat lolipop menatap datar tempat dimana Issei menghilang. Ia lalu berjalan pergi setelahnya.

Sementara itu diranting pohon, terdapat seorang Pemuda yang sedang duduk diranting pohon memakai pakaian serba hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhya kecuali kedua mata, mulut dan hidungnya terkekeh pelan lalu menurunkan teropong yang ia pakai untuk mengintip Issei dan Amamo Yumma. "Rencana berjalan lancar!" Gumamnya senang lalu menghilang ketika angin bertiup pelan kearahnya sambil menerbangkan daun daun hijau.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak bohongkan Issei?" Matsuda, cowok berkepala plontos alias botak ini menata Issei dengan mulut ternganga. Issei mendengus sombong.

"Coba saja kau tanyakan sama orangnya Matsuda! Kau juga Motohara!" Ujar Issei angkuh sambil bersidekap.

"Benarkah..?"Matsuda meneguk ludahnya dengan ekspresi tidak rela. Ia menunjuk Issei disamping Yumma dengan telunjuk yang gemetar. "Kau pacarnya Issei?"

Yumma mengangguk ketika mendengar pertanyaan Matsuda. "Ya, saya pacarnya Issei-kun, Nama saya Amamo Yumma, salam kenal!" Yumma membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan sebelum menegakkannya lagi.

Matsuda dan motohara yang diam saja kini bersimpuh ditrotoar jalan sambil meninju tanah dengan tangisan diwajah mereka berdua. "Issei sialan! Hiks! Dia sudah menghianati kita! HIKS!"

Beberapa pejalan kaki yang melewati mereka menatap aneh Matsuda dan Motohara.

Issei yang sudah puas mengerjai kedua temannya berjalan pergi dengan ekspresi sombong sekaligus senang. "Ayo kita pergi Yumma, kita tinggalkan orang orang tak berguna itu!" Ujarnya angkuh. Yumma mengangguk lalu berlari kecil dan berjalan kembali ketika berada disamping Issei. Mereka berjalan sambil mengobrol dijalan.

Dari jauh, Issei mendengar teriakan temannya dengan suara parau.

'KAU PENGHIANAT ISSEI!' Yumma menyergit binggung sementara Issei terkekeh. Para pejalan kaki berjengit ketika mendengar teriakan itu.

'MATI SAJA KAU, SIALAN!" Issei tertawa terbahak bahak sambik mengelap air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya. Yumma menatap binggung Pacarnya itu. Para pejalan kaki menatap aneh Issei ketika melewatinya

"Kau kenapa Issei-kun?" Tanya Yumma sedikit khawatir.

Issei mengelengkan kepalanya lalu berhenti tertawa meski gagal. "Tidak apa apa Yumma-chan. Tidak apa apa!" Yumma mengangguk begitu saja ketika mendengar ucapan Issei.

.

.

.

Murid murid yang baru datang melongo tak percaya ketika melihat Issei datang bersama seorang Gadis. Mereka mengosok kedua mata secara serentak untuk membuktikan bahwa yang mereka lihat hanyalah halusinasi namun seberapa keras mereka mencoba, pemandangan didepannya tidak hilang. Itu real dan bukan halusinasi mereka. Bisikan pedas terdengar kemudian namun Issei yang sudah kebal menghiraukannya.

"Sampai disini dulu ya, Issei kun!" Yumma berjalan kedepan lalu berbalik saat sepuluh langkah kemudian. "Sampai jumpa!" Yumma melambaikan tangannya lalu berbalik dan berjalan pergi kesekolahannya.

Issei hanya bengong sambik melihat punggung Yumma yang mulai memudar. "Indahnya masa muda!" Gumam Issei tanpa sadar.

"Kyaaa... Lihat lihat, ada Rias Onee-sama dan Akeno-Onee-sama!" Teriakan seorang Siswi berhasil merebut perhatian para murid yang sedang berbisik tentang Issei. Mata para murid membulat sejenak lalu tatapan mesum dari murid pria muncul kemudian ketika melihat boing nya Rias sama Akeno.

Rias Gremory, salah satu Gadis terpopuler di Kuoh academy karena memiliki wajah yang cantik, tubuh bak gitar spanyol, dada oveerrr- size. Memiliki mata berwarna green dan dengan rambut merah panjang mampu mengikat ataupun membius semua lelaki untuk datang sekaligus tunduk kepadanya. Ia adalah Heires gremory.

Akeno Himejima, salah satu Gadis terpopuler di Kuoh karena memiliki tubuh yang sama dengan Rias. Memiliki mata lentik berwarna violet gelap, bersurai hitam kebiruan yang diikat ponytail dengan pita merah muda. Rumor mengatakan bahwa Akeno adalah seorang Miko karena dia sering memakai baju miko dan terlihat berada dikuil oleh beberapa murid.

Dan mereka berdua dijuluki Duo Onee-sama oleh para murid dikuoh academy dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.

Rias dan Akeno berjalan kemudian menghilang dari pandangan Issei ketika mereka menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

Issei menghela nafas sedih. Matanya sedikit redup. 'Kapan aku akan menjadi raja harem ya?' Pikirnya sambil menatap langit biru dengan awan yang melayang pelan karena ditiup angin. Ia kemudian berjalan masuk ketika mendengar bel berbunyi. Bisikan terdengar dari semua murid yang dilewatinya. Ia menghela nafas lagi sebelum mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas yang dipikulnya. Sebuah tekad nampak jelas dimatanya. Tekad seorang hyodou Issei.

'Aku akan menjadi raja harem! Pasti akan dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah!'

.

.

.

Kring! Kring! Kring!

Bel sekolah yang diletakkan diatap, depan kelas, serta aula berbunyi bersamaan dengan suara lantang sampai satu sekolah mendengarnya. Para murid melesat keluar beberapa menit kemudian dengan kecepatan tinggi. Salahkan saja perut mereka yang meronta minta jajan. Ada juga yang pergi ke taman untuk berpacaran namun ada juga yang mencari suasana tenang.

Kelax X-1 tercetak rapi di plat kayu dan tertempel diatas pintu kelas yang berada diujung lantai dua. Didalamnya hanya terdapat beberapa murid yang sedang dalam keadaan hening sampai suara cicak diatas pun terdengar. Julukan kelas Pendiam memang bukan hanya runor ternyata.

Dimeja paling brlakang baris keempat dari empat baris meja nampak seorang Pemuda culun yang sedang membaca buku tanpa nama disampulnya. Hanya sampul kosong berwarna coklat, membuat orang yang menatap sampul buku itu menyergit binggung. Kedua mata dibalik kacamata berbingkai hitam nampak serius sambil membaca satu persatu kata yang ada didalam halaman buku demgan teliti, seakan akan tidak membiarkan satu kata pun yang terlewat.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Nama itu tercetak didada kanan Pemuda itu yang menandakan kalau itu adalah namanya. Semua orang menganggapnya Hikikomori karena dirinya tidak punya teman disekolah ini. bahkan ia juga tidak pernah bersuara kepada sensei yang mengajar dikelasnya. Anti sosial, Hikikomori, bocah bisu, keparat, anak haram, tidak berguna. Semua julukan serta umpatan yang diberikan beberapa murid kepadanya ia hiraukan. Hal yang tidak penting seperti itu lebih baik ia tidak ladeni. Berterima kasihlah kepada sang sensei yang sudah nelatinya.

Pelajaran guru #5 diamlah jikalau diam itu adalah hal terbaik yang akan mengeluarkanmu dari masalah.

Ia mengikuti ajaran gurunya. Sensei sekaligus ayah baginya.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto tidak menjawab sebuah suara yang mengalun lembut ditelinganya. Suara yang sangat ia kenal karena selama seminggu ia diganggu oleh pemilik suara itu. Ia tahu orang itu hanya tertarik untuk membuatnya berbicara dan setelah itu semuanya akan seperti biasa lagi. Ia tahu bahwa cewek didepannya hanya ingin eksis seperti duo Onee-sama. Maka dari itu, Gadis yang saat ini berdiri disamping Naruto akan terus membuatnya berbicara. Namun darah seorang uzumaki mengalir deras dinadinya. Dan uzumaki tidak akan menyerah setelah apa yang ia lakukan.

Beberapa murid yang masih berada dikelas menoleh kearah Naruto dan Sang Gadis namun kembali melanjutkan aktiviras mereka seolah olah tidak terjadi apa apa.

"Mou, menghiraukan seorang gadis itu tidak baik lo, Naruto-kun!" Suara itu kembali berkicau dengan nada merajuk menjadi nada menasehati. Naruto masih setia kepada buku yang ia baca sampai buku itu ditarik paksa oleh Gadis disampingnya.

Ia menoleh datar kearah penarik bukunya. Nampak Gadis itu berdiri angkuh dengan sebelah tangan yang mengangkat buku miliknya. Senyuman manis tercipta diwajah cantik sang gadis. "Mau ini?" Gadis itu mengoyang goyangkan buku ditangannya. Naruto diam sambil menatap bukunya.

Gadis itu tiba tiba merajuk sambil memayunkan bibirnya. "Aish, kau tidak asik Naruto-kun!"

Melihat Gadis didepannya lengah, Ia langsung mengambil buku ditangan Gadis itu dengan cepat membuat pekikan imut terdengar ketika sang Gadis terkejut akan aksi tiba tiba Naruto. Naruto berdiri lalu berlalu disamping Gadis itu tanpa berucap apa apa. Tujuannya satu, atap.

Sang gadis yang nelihat Naruto pergi berubah panik. "E, eh. Ma-matte, Naruto-kun!" Ia berlari pelan namun tanpa sadar kakinya tersandung meja ketika hampir berada didekat Naruto dan refleks ia memekik dengan mata yang terpejam erat. Siap menangung akibatnya sendiri

Naruto yang mendengar pekikan itu menoleh kebelakang, dimana asal suara namun matanya membulat ketika Gadis yang selalu mencari perhatiannya untuk naik pamor sedamg terjatuh kearahnya. Refleks, Dirinya langsung mengambil jarak kekanan dan membiarkan tubuh Gadis itu terjatuh menghantam tanah yang dingin.

Ia berjalan kearah pintu dengan wajah datar ketika beberapa pasang mata menatap tajam kearahnya. Bisikan buruk seketika terdengar ditelinganya meski samar namun itu cukup membuatnya mengeratkan kepalan tangannya hingga jari jarinya memutih.

"It-ittai!" Sang Gadis meringis ketika merasakan sakit ditangan, kepala, dan lututnya. Ia menatap punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh dengan air mata yang mulai menumpuk. Dadanya serasa dihantam palu gong raksasa lalu teriris pisau tembus pandang yang menyebabkan luka dihatinya. Ia lupa kalau kaki serta tangan dan kepalanya memar karena menghantam keras lantai dingin. Beberapa murid dikelas maupun diluar yang mendengar teriakan salah satu murid dikelas langsung masuk dan menolong Gadis yang terjatuh itu. Gadis itu dipapah oleh dua orang Pemuda namun kedua mata lentiknya memandang sedih punggung Naruto yang sudah menghilang ditikungan depan kelas. Setetes air mata turun kepipi, bertemu didagu lalu terciprat ditanah dengan suara tetesan kecil.

'Kau sudah berubah, Baka-chan!'

.

.

.

Mohon maaf akan cerita diatas. Jujur saja saya kehilangan selera menulis sekaligus ide untuk chap 2 ini. Saya memaksakan otak saya selama sehari sambil mendengarkan lagu, membaca fic lain, memainkan Game agar bisa menarik semangat saya untuk membuat fic ini..

Dan jadikah fic aneh ini.. mohon maaf ya reader karena author satu ini baru bisa tulis segitu...

Namun fic ini adalah fic tentang pengenalan karakter masing masing...

Question..

1\. Siapakah Naruto sebenarnya?

2\. Siapakah Gadis yang selalu ingin membuat Naruto berbicara itu?

3\. Apakah benar Gadis itu hanya ingin menaiki fans fansnya

4\. Siapakah orang diranting pohon itu?

ada jawaban? PM ME!

satu lagi, Kumohon untuk para reader yang membaca ini, mereview lah sejenak untuk menyuplai semangat author untuk membuat fic ini lagi..

Saya benar benar binggung dengan gaya penulisan saya... beberapa hari ini saya mencoba gaya baru seperti milik Galireans-san, Kristoper21 namun tidak ada yang cocok.. jadi saya mencoba sendri...

Bagi kalian yang ada pertanyaan mohon PM saya.. atau ada yang ingin membantu ataupun memberi saran? PM sja...

Someonegirl out...


	3. Chapter 3 : The Incident

Crossover Naruto x Dxd Highschool

Disclammer : Naruto dan dxd bukan punya saya..

Genre : supranatural, mystery, romance, dicampur humor gaje...

Pair : Naruto x ...?

No Like No read...

.

.

.

Chapter 3 : The incident...

Story start now...

.

.

.

Naruto mengeliat dikursi atap sejenak sebelum memejamkan matanya dengan tangan sebagai sandaran kepala bersurai hitamnya. Rasa lembut sekaligus kasar terasa ditangannya ketika bersentuhan dengan rambut miliknya. Angin nakal berhembus, mengibarkan rambut hitam sesuai arah angin. Naruto menarik nafas panjang untuk menikmati aroma angin namun ia tidak mencium bau apa apa. Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya ia tertidur dengan dengkuran halus. Ia lupa kalau bel sudah berbunyi tiga menit yang lalu.

Pintu atap yang dicat coklat terbuka dengan suara kecil. Seorang Gadis berwajah datar berjalan keluar dari pintu lalu terdiam setelah berada didepan pintu. Matanya melirik seksama sekeliling untuk mencari murid murid yang bolos sekolah. Mata violet dibalik kacamata berbingkai merah itu menyipit ketika melihat seorang yang sedang berbaring dikursi panjang yang sengaja diletakkan diatap. Langkah kaki terbalut sepatu hitam terdengar ketika kaki jenjangnya berjalan mendekati murid yang bolos sekolah itu.

"Uzumaki-san?" Panggilnya dengan nada datar plus dingin setelah berada disamping Pemuda bersurai hitam itu. Sona, nama Gadis itu paling benci dengan namanya pelanggar peraturan. Jadi ia benci orang yang bolos sekolah dan orang didepannya ini malah enak enakan tidur sementara bel sudah berbunyi?

Dengkuran halus menjawab panggilan Sona. Wajah Sona masih datar, berbanding terbalik dengan kedutan yang tercipta dikeningnya. Sona mengangkat sebelah kakinya yang terbalut sepatu sekolah sebatas tubuh pemuda didepannya, terhenti sejenak karena membetulkan kacamatanya dengan jari telunjuk. Kacamata itu bersinar terkena sinar matahari dan dengan sedikit demonic power, Ia tendang pinggang pemuda disampingnya.

Mata itu terbuka ketika merasakan bahaya dari samping. Ia langsung berguling kesisi lainnya tanpa menoleh, membiarkan kaki jenjang itu menendang udara. Naruto berdiri lalu menatap datar wajah Sona yang juga datar. 'Iblis keparat!' Maki Naruto dalam hati. Wajah geramnya tertutup oleh wajah datar bak tembok cina.

Sebenarnya Sona terkejut melihat refleks pemuda didepannya. Bagaimana bisa orang yang sedang tidur bisa mengelak dari tendangannya. Ya, walaupun itu hanya tendangan kecil tapi mustahil kan?. Untung saja Sona bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya kalau tidak hancur sudah image Kaichou dingin dan bermuka datar miliknya.

"Kenapa kau membolos Uzumaki-san?" Tanya Sona dengan datar namun matanya menatap tajam Naruto.

Hening beberapa saat ketika Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia berbalik lalu berjalan menuju kepintu atap, meninggalkan Sona yang terdiam ditempat.

Setelah mendengar dua kali suara pintu baru Sona tersadar dari lamuannya. Ia berbalik dan menatap pintu yang barusan dilewati Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

'Aura itu... sebenarnya apa?'

.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto tengah berjalan diantara beberapa orang yang berada ditrotoar jalan. Beberapa kendaraan bermotor nampak berlalu lalang dijalan beraspal. Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto terus saja merutuk dalam hati tentang kejadian di atap. Bukannya marah namun Ia hanya kesal kepada iblis betina yang menganggu waktu bersantainya. Dan juga kenapa ia tadi pergi dari atap? Kalau ia tetap disana kan ia tidak akan ketahuan oleh kepala sekolah kalau lagi bolos.' Sial.' Naruto memaki dalam hati.

Beberapa orang termasuk Naruto yang ingin menyebrang memberhentikan langkah kaki mereka ketika melihat lampu masih merah. Beberapa mobil ataupun kendaraan beroda dua melesat cepat melewati mereka. Tanda berubah hijau satu menit kemudian dan kaki Naruto serta beberapa orang yang ingin menyebrang kembali bergerak untuk menyebrang.

Hidung Naruto mencium bau khas makanan kesukaannya dan dengan mata berbinar, Ia berbalik lalu memasuki kedai ramen yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Selamat datang!" Suara lembut dari pelayan kedai ramen langanannya bersuara ketika mendengar bel berbunyi ketika pintu dibuka. Naruto berjalan masuk kedalam kedai lumayan besar yang terdapat sepuluh meja disana. Dua meja telah ditempati oleh orang orang berpakaian serba hitam yang sedang menyeruput mie ramen. Ia berjalan keujung meja lalu mendudukinya. Seorang Pelayan yang tadinya berteriak mendatanginya sambil membawa sebuah NoteBook dan pulpen digengamannya.

"Oh, Kau Naruto-kun!" Naruto mengangguk ketika Gadis yang berusia sama dengannya menyapa. Senyuman menempel diwajah Gadis manis disampingnya. "Mau pesan seperti biasa?" Sang Gadis bertanya lembut.

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan dengan senyuman tipis yang membuat Gadis itu merona yang membuatnya menyergit heran namun tidak bertanya karena memang bukan urusannya.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar!" Gadis itu membungkuk lalu berjalan kaku kedapur. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat itu. Ia bertanya tanya dalam hati tentang perubahan sifat Gadis itu.

'Mungkin dia menyukaimu!' Naruto mendengus ketika mendengar suara berat dikepalanya.

'Jangan bercanda bodoh!' Naruto membalas dengan nada kesal. Makhluk yang menumpang ditubuhnya entah kenapa suka sekali mengodanya.

'SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL BODOH, HAH?" Naruto menghela nafas mendengar teriakan makhluk itu. Apakah makhluk ditubuhnya bodoh? Tentu saja yang Dia maksud adalah makhluk itu.

'AKU MENDENGARNYA BAKA!' Naruto sedikit berjengit mendengar teriakan yang hampir memecahkan batok kepalanya itu.

'Kalau teriak itu pake volume donk, sakit nih kepala dengar teriakan raksasamu!" Naruto dapat mendengar makhluk dikepalanya mendengus kasar.

'Kaupikir aku ini benda efekfonik yang bisa mengeluarkan suara itu? Aku ini Naga baka, NAGA!'

"Pe-pesanan datang!" Tubuh Naruto menegang ketika mendengar suara tergagap disampingnya namun kembali rilex ketika mengetahui siapa yang berada disampingnya.

Pelayan Gadis itu meletakkan semangkok ramen keatas meja Naruto dengan hati hati. Wajahnya memerah ketika merasakan Naruto menatapnya. Jantungnya dug dag dig dug tak karuan melihat wajah Naruto yang menurutnya tampan itu.

"Kau cantik ya ketika merona, Yuuki!" Yuuki, nama pelayan itu mendelik ke salah satu pria berjas dibelakangnya yang bersuara barusan. Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan.

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL CANTIK, HAH?" Yuuki membentak kesalah satu pria berjas hitam dibelakangnya yang tadi mengodanya. Matanya sesekali melirik kearah Naruto yang sedang memakan ramen miliknya dengan pelan.

"Oh, indahnya masa muda!" Pria berjas itu kembali mengoda Yuuki yang ketahuan melirik Naruto. Pria berjas lainnya tertawa mendengar ucapan kawannya itu.

Rona merah pekat menghiasi wajah Yuuki. Ia mendelik kearah para pria berjas yang menertawakannya. "U-URUSAI!"

Mereka kembali tertawa ketika mendapat bentakan itu. Mengoda yuuki sungguh menyenangkan. Batin pria berjas yang mengoda yuuki itu.

"Jangan marah marah donk Nona manis, nanti wajah manismu keriput lagi!"

Tubuh Yuuki menegang mendengar ucapan itu. Apa katanya? Keriput? Aura kelam bak shinigami mengambang dibelakang Yuuki. Senyuman manis tersunging diwajah cantik yang sekarang mirip shinigami. Para pria berjas terdiam ketika mereka melihat perubahan Yuuki. keringat dingin berkeluaran seperti air terjun diwajah mereka yang pucat pasi.

Pria berjas dengan tag name Izuo menyikut punggung teman disampingnya yang saat ini meneguk ludahnya beberapa kali. "Kenapa kau berbicara tentang hal terlarang para wanita?" Bisiknya pelan sementara matanya masih melirik Yuuki yang mengeluarkan aura suram.

Teman Izuo meneguk ludahnya sebelum menjawab dengan berbisik juga. "Ma-mana kutahu soal itu!"

Izuo menepuk pelan keningnya. Ia lupa kalau teman disampingnya gak peka dengan hal berbau perempuan.

"kalian..." Yuuki mendesia pelan dengan kepala yang tertunduk serta aura suram yang mengelilinginya. Tangan yang memegang nampan ia angkat keatas sebatas kepala. "...MAU MATI YA?KHUKHUKHU!" Kepalanya Ia tegakkan dengan seringai psycho yang tertempel diwajah manis Yuuki.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu kepada pelanggan Yuuki dan kembalilah bekerja!" Ujar suara tegas yang berasal dari dapur. Yuuki tersentak lalu meninggalkan mereka yang saat ini bernafas lega sambil mengelus dada mereka.

"Selamat, selamat!" Ujar Izuo dengan nada penuh bersyukur. Teman disampingnya mengangguk menyetujui.

Mie yang dijepit sepasang sumpit yang hampir sampai kemulutnya terhenti diudara. Naruto menatap punggung Yuuki yang berjalan kedapur sambil menunduk. Ia tertawa kecil sebelum memasukkan mie kemulutnya.

'Ada yang sedang jatuh cinta!" Naruto mengeram kecil jtika partnernya bersiul ria dikepalanya.

'Kau mau diam atau kupenjara lagi?' Naruto mendesis bak ular sebelum sebuah teriakan terngiang dikepalanya.

'AKU AKAN DIAM, AMPUN NARUTO-BAKA!'

satu hal yang harus kalian tahu, monster ditubuh Naruto paling anti dan benci dengan yang namanya penjara. Kenapa?.. pikir saja sendiri.

.

.

Sore hari telah datang mengantikan siang. Matahari yang tadinya berasal dari atas kepala sekarang mulai tengelam di ufuk barat. Para pekerja kantoran mulai berpulangan kerumah mereka masing masing, berbeda dengan toko yang masih terbuka hingga larut malam.

Disebuah taman yang tidak ada seorangpun, nampak seorang Pemuda yang berjalan santai sambil memikul tas dibahu kanannya. Sebelah tangan ia masukkan kesaku celana sekolah. Pemuda itu bersiul siul pelan sepanjang jalan namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seorang yang berdiri beberapa meter sambil menghadapnya. Ia menaikkan alisnya, binggung namun Ia tetap diam saja.

Seorang pria yang memakai pakaian ala detektif berjalan beberapa langkah kedepan sambil memegangi topi pandoranya yang turun sedikit untuk menutupi wajahnya. "Baru kali ini aku melihat seorang manusia yang tidak bertanya siapa aku kalau berjumpa!" Ujarnya dengan suara berat setelah memberhentikan langkahnya. Ia menaikkan sedikit topinya sebatas mulutnya dan menampakkan seringai menjijikan.

Sepasang sayap hitam mencuat keluar dari punggung orang berpakaian detektof itu. Mata pemuda itu melebar sebentar namun berubah menjadi mata bosan. Pemuda itu menguap lalu menatap datar makhluk didepannya. Sayap gagak berjatuhan dari punggung Orang itu namun menghilang sebelum bersentuhan demgan tanah.

"Kau tidak takut rupanya!" Makhkuk itu kembali bersuara sambil mengangkat sepenuhnya topi pandora itu. Mata merah menatap penuh nafsu Pemuda didepannya. Ia menjilat bibirnya atasnya. "Baru kali ini juga aku melihat manusia yang tidak takut akan keberadaanku disekitarnya! Kau membuat aku menjadi bernafsu memBUNUHMU!" Tatapan psikopat tercipta diwajah Makhluk itu. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya keatas.

Mata Pemuda itu mengikuti gerakan tangan makhluk didepannya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Tombak transparan berwarna ungu tercipta digengaman tangan makhluk itu. "BUAT DARAHKU MENDIDIH, BOCAH!" Ia melesat kearah Pemuda yang hanya diam saja dengan debu yang berterbangan ditempatnya tadi berdiri.

Tombak cahaya yang dilemparkan oleh makhluk itu terpental ketika Pemuda itu menyabetkan tangannya secara horizontal, tombak cahaya itu melesat mengenai tanah disampingnya lalu menghilang. Tas nya sudah tergeletak dibelakang dan pandangannya menjadi serius. Ia memasang kuda kuda bertarung ketika makhluk itu hampir mendekatinya dengan light spear sama yang baru dibuatnya.

Mata Makhluk itu membulat tak kala melihat benda apa yang menahan tombak cahayanya. Wajah psikopat yang haus akan pertempuran berubah menjadi wajah penuh keterkejutan.

"I-itu..." iris kuning makhluk itu bergetar.

Bosst!

Gaunglet merah seperti cakar naga yang terpasang ditangan kanan mengeluarkan suara mekanik. Bola hitam kemerahan bercahaya sekilas yang menandakan jurus telah dikeluarkan.

Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan. "... Booster Gear, salah satu longinus yang dapat membunuh tuhan!" Pandangannya menjadi tajam yang menusuk. Seringai tercipta diwajah tampannya. "Akan kubuat kau mendidih, Da-thensi-san!"

Bosst!

Suara mekanik itu kembali terdengar sepuluh detik kemudian dengan bola dipunggung tangannya yang bersinar sekilas. Wajah Pemuda itu menjadi serius.. "Ayo kita mulai Draig!"

"Tentu, Partner!" Bola kehitaman itu berkedip kedip ketika suara mekanik itu kembali terdengar.

"JANGAN PIKIR AKU TAKUT KEPADAMU, BOCAH GOBLOK!" Da-thensi itu membentak dengan wajah merah padam. Ia merasa direndahkan oleh seekor manusia didepannya. Seorang Da-thensi terhormat sepertinya tidak akan pernah kalah oleh seorang manusia.

Tendangan lutut yang ia arahkan keperut Pemuda itu berhasil dihindar dengan mundur selangkah. Da-thensi itu mengeram pelan sebelum berputar lalu menendang kebelakang. Lagi lagi tendangannya dapat ditangkis oleh Pemuda itu dengan menyilangkan tangannya didepan kepala. Da-thensi itu tidak menyerah ketika usahanya gagal, Ia berputar miring lalu menyarangkan tendangan berputar miring dari atas kebawah kebahu Pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu berjongkok saat melirik kekanan dan melihat adanya serangan dengan sasaran bahunya lalu bersalto kebelakang tiga kali ketika merasakan adanya tendangan yang mengarah kewajah tampannya.

Da-thensi itu mengeram marah sambil menciptakan Light spear dikedua tangan. Seringai tercipta diwajahnya. "MATI KAU BOCAH!" Donasheek melempar satu Light spear ketika Pemuda itu masih bersalto dengan sasaran bawah.

Pemuda yang masih bersalto menoleh sekilas mendengar teriakan Da-Thensi yang seperti psikopat. Matanya membulat melihat satu light spear mengarah kearahnya dan Ia yakin akan mengenainya jika Ia salto lagi. 'Sialan! Bantu aku Draig!" Melakukan handstand, Pemuda itu menambah daya dikedua tangannya sambil mengandakan tenaganya.

'Boost'

Ia hentakkan sekuat tenaga kedua tangannya keudara namun Light separ itu sudah ada dihadapannya. Dengan gerakan slow motion, Light spear itu berputar pelan lalu mengikis jarak dengan Pemuda itu.

Darah berciprtan keluar ketika Light spear itu mengenai tangan kiri Pemuda yang saat ini berada diudara. Ia meringis pelan sambil memegangi tangan kiri yang terluka untuk menutupi darah yang terus keluar. Pemuda itu tidak menyadari bahwa sebuah light spear melesat kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"HABISLAH RIWAYATMU BOCAH!"

Darah kembali bermuncratan keluar saat punggung Pemuda itu tertusuk tombak cahaya sampai menembus dadanya. Mata Pemuda itu membulat dengan iris yang bergetar. Tubuhnya terjatuh ketanah dingin ketika tenaganya mendadak lenyap. Sebelum Pemuda itu mencoba menarik light spear dipunggunnya, light spear itu lebih dahulu menghilang dengan serpihan cahaya. "Ohok..!" Pemuda itu memuntahkan darah yang mengotori dagu beserta pipinya. Ia dapat mendengar tawa kesetanan serta teriakan khawatir Draig yang perlahan menjadi samar samar dengan mata yang memaksa tertutup.

'Apakah... aku akan... mati?' Gerakan bibir itu menjadi akhir dari ucapan Pemuda itu sebelum kesadarannya ditelan kegelapan.

Da-thensi itu berjalan pelan sambil menyungingkan senyum meremehkan. "Ayolah bocah! Mana ucapanmu yang mengatakan darahku akan mendidih? Meskipun kau memiliki sacred gear bertipe longinus tapi..." Da-thensi itu memasang ekspresi kecewa yang dibuat buat sambil mendesah setelah berada disamping tubuh Pemuda itu. "...kau sama saja dengan manusia lainnya yang tidak dapat memuaskan hasrat bertarungku!"

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Detakan jantung milik Pemuda itu bertambah kencang seiring berjalannya waktu. Mata itu terbuka beberapa menit kemudian dan menampakan iris merah darah yang memancarkan aura hitam pekat yang memmbuat Da-thensi itu mundur selangkah.

 **"KAU MEMBUATKU MARAH DATHENSI!"**

Baru kali ini Da-thensi sepertinya merasakan ketakuan dengan seorang manusia didepannya sejak ribuan tahun yang lalu.

.

.

TBC

Sampai disini dulu chap 3 nya..

Disini ada mistery lagi yang akan saya tanyakan kepada kalian...

1\. Siapakah makhluk yang berada ditubuh Naruto?

2\. Siapakah Pemuda yang mati dan memiliki booster gear itu?

Ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari saya silahkan PM ok...

Oh ya, di chap 2 belum ada yang menjawab my question... kalau ada silahkan PM ok...

Saya mau meminta saran kalian tentang senjata Naruto.. kalau saya sih sudah ada yaitu dua pedang legendaris

Tessaiga dan Tenseiga

Tessaiga, pedang penghancu

Sedangkan Tenseiga, pedang penyembuh luka fatal maupun membangkitkan orang mati

Namun kekuatan dua pedang itu pasti perlahan lahan akan keluar, bukan langaung.. nanti overpower lagi

question : Apakah pedang itu cocok?

Saya juga buat sifat naru itu pendiam karena tidak mau merasa terluka lagi.. dia sudah pernah terluka (nanti akan ad flasbacknya) tapi naru itu bersahabat dengan naga ditubihnya... ya awalnya sih naruto cuek bebek tapi ya.. nanti flaskback deh...

Tentang Yuuki.. ada yang tahu kenapa dia seperti itu? Ada flaskback panjang nanti tentang Yuuki kenapa dia bisa suka Naruto.. gua meskipun newbie author tapi gua gak suka ada cewe suka sama cowo atau sebaliknya tanpa alasan jelas... masa langsung lihat lansung tepar sih? (Maaf kalo menyinggung.. gomenneee...)

Ya, seperti Hinata yang menyukai naruto karena membantunya saat dihajar tiga berandalan sekaligus naruto bagi hinata adalah penyemangat, mataharinya serta orang yang membuatnya semangat serta percaya diri..

Silahkan review untuk membuat new author ini bersemangat berkaryanya dan berikan juga tangapan kalian di review serta saran di PM ok...

Saya masih kelas 2 SMA jadi jangan khawatir tidak ada update...

SomeOneGirl Out...

NB: Thank's for reading, Arigatou... :V


End file.
